


smells like onions and roses

by Serendilia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendilia/pseuds/Serendilia
Summary: A small, quick snippet of Jesse and Hana's day.





	smells like onions and roses

It’s far too early to be awake yet Hana finds herself up, not bright and early and ready to do anything yet, no, and staring into Jesse’s chest. It’s sunrise, from what she can guess as the light filters in, and Hana really,  _ really  _ does not want to be awake right now. She knows both their schedules; Jesse doesn’t have any missions until early in the morning tomorrow, and Hana has been told by Angela that she needs to take it easy after the last mission. She will never know when her wounds will open up, is what Angela tells her, so she has to wait at least a week before she goes out again.

Honestly, Hana will argue she is  _ fine  _ until kingdom comes, but Angela is as stubborn as Gabriella is and she loses the energy to argue when the pain decides to make itself an unwelcome guest and Angela is looking at her knowingly.

Their supplies are limited and Angela can’t use her staff on her if her wounds open again, so Hana has to make do with the medical supplies they have… and even then, if she rests up, she will be back in the week given and then she’ll join Jesse on missions again.

“What’re ya thinkin’ of, darlin’?” Jesse’s voice rumbles above her, heavy with sleep and dragging through with a drawl that makes Hana grin. She looks up at Jesse, takes in her lazy smile and her unfocusing eyes, and Hana leans forward to give her a kiss. Of course, Jesse stops her with one finger on her forehead. “Mornin’ breath, Hana. Don’t push it.”

She snorts. “Yours is always worse than mine.” Hana says in a overly snooty voice, her nose scrunching up and she makes a horrible face at Jesse that makes her laugh. “I always smell like a freshly sprouted, beautiful flower.”

Jesse snorts and runs her fingers through Hana’s hair, a small smile on her face and Hana can’t help but grin back at the sleepy gunslinger in their bed. “You gon’ be okay?” Jesse asks, her fingers sliding down to cup Hana’s face and she presses into her palm.

Rough, calloused from her wielding a revolver. Hana can’t imagine trying to shoot something like that; heavy, a rough recoil, far different from her own lightweight pistol that has more than once saved her life in the midst of battle. Realising that there is still a question for her to answer, Hana just hums and curls up even more into Jesse.

“It doesn’t hurt, don’t worry.” she says, sincerely, and Jesse just hums and holds her closer. Her fingers press into the knots on Hana’s back and she sighs, feeling relieved that Jesse is applying pressure to the sore parts of her… even if it’s not really a massage, per se. There’s a kiss to the top of her head and Jesse just rocks them both back and forth, before she rolls them over so that Hana is sprawled out on top of her.

There is genuine love in Jesse’s eyes, something that makes Hana flush a little, and she pushes at her chest and then laughs easily as Jesse pouts. “Haaaana,” Jesse whines, her fingers interlocking as it rests on the small of Hana’s back, “you’re mean as heck, ya know that? Meaner than my entire ol’ gang. And that’s sayin’ something.”

She shrugs and relaxes on Jesse’s chest. Her fingers trace over the patterns on Jesse’s sleeping shirt, adding in invisible shapes and images, and Hana is about to doze off again until she feels herself being lifted up and then carried.

That wakes Hana up a little bit and she looks up at Jesse questioningly, her eyebrow arched and her arms wrapping around Jesse’s neck. “We’re gonna take a bath together~!” Jesse announces, excited, and Hana just rolls her eyes. She leans up so that she can press a kiss to Jesse’s chin and the giggle Hana gets from her is so adorable her heart nearly bursts in her chest.

Her girlfriend can’t truly be this cute! Despite the fact that right now she reeks of sweat, and Hana has just realised how little she has paid attention to the way they both smell pretty bad. Whoops. Some things you just get used to, she supposes. With a shake of her head, she tugs at Jesse and tries to manoeuvre herself so that Hana can put her damn feet on the floor.

“I can walk.” Hana protests, but Jesse just holds her tighter and squeezes her pretty damn tight against her chest and nudges her towards where their towels are, and Hana lets out an exaggerated sigh but grabs their towels anyway.

The abnormally, bright red towel that it burns Hana’s eyes and the soft, pastel pink that always stains so easily and needs to be constantly washed are both bundled up on her stomach and Jesse starts to make her way out of the room. She nudges the slightly ajar door room open and starts whistling, and Hana can’t help but whistle along with Jesse when she manages to follow along with the tune.

No one really turns to look at them as Jesse carries them, though Wilma does clap her hands together and laugh, joyously, at “the beautiful pair you two make!”. The large German waves at them and Jesse just grins back at her before she returns to whistling. Hana gives Wilma a peace sign before she disappears from sight and Wilma returns it with her own.

There is no one in the showers and Jesse finally sets Hana down when they are in the shared showers and she gets to hanging their towels up. Stripping is quick and Hana has to stomp her heel on Jesse’s foot so that she doesn’t try and undress her and she ignores the whine that she gets from the action. 

An innocent smile is sent Jesse’s way and the death glare Hana gets make her beam even more so at the other, as though she hasn’t just stomped on her girlfriend’s foot. “Lemme wash you up?” Jesse asks once they’re under the hot shower spray, her eyes widening in that usual, pleading puppy eyes that she likes to employ on Hana and the soldier slumps her shoulders.

She nods and Jesse is immediately grabbing the shampoo, applying a good amount into her palm before she runs her hands through Hana’s hair and begins to lather her up. The feelings of those rough hands in her hair are soothing and Hana’s eyes slip shut, allowing herself to be taken into the lull of the way Jesse’s fingertips press into her scalp.

It is like being given a massage, no matter how brief it is, and Hana hums alongside Jesse’s humming. She’s overwhelmingly gentle with Hana, trying her best not to tug her hair, and Jesse rubs at her shoulders with the shampoo before she gets to grab the bath sponge so that she can wash Hana up.

“Only my back.” Hana tells her, and Jesse lets out an overly happy ‘affirmative!’ at it. She bends her head down and lets the water wash all the shampoo away, the suds dripping down and Hana lets her head stay bent down so that Jesse can clean her back.

The sponge is itchy on her skin and Hana shifts, not ever able to get over how weird it is to have Jesse wash her back, and the gunslinger laughs. “Hana, you got some massive ass pimples on your back.” she says and Hana groans. “Like, lookit this one, I kinda wanna pop it.”

“Don’t.” Hana says dryly. “I have cream for it. You can rub it on my back instead.”

“Sure hon,” Jesse responds, her voice still too cheery for Hana over her  _ back pimples  _ of all things, “I never expected ya to have back pimples.”

Hana shrugs. “I get them on my inner thighs and my ass too.” Hana admits. “Though, those two haven’t happened that much lately. I used to get pimples on my elbow  _ all the time  _ though, it was so annoying.”

“Kid, you’re like nineteen.”

“Yeah, and I’m almost twenty, it’s been an entire three years that I’ve had this problem, shut up Jesse.”

“Sure bumblebee honeybug junebug.”

Hana reaches blindly to try and smack Jesse but she steps back and laughs. “M’done with your back! You gonna wash mine?” Jesse asks and Hana turns around, grabs the shower sponge, and shakes her head.

“Nope~”

“Baaaabe! C’mon! I washed your baaaack!” Hana just shrugs, a smile on her face and she turns away to avoid looking at the pouty face that Jesse likes to throw her way to try and sway her into doing whatever she wants. Showering goes by uneventfully, other than them singing a horribly out of tune duet that sounds more like a cat shrieking and a high-pitched dog barking in unison with one another.

Not a pleasant sound to either of their ears, but they do end up giggling once their shower is done and stepping out of the water. She finds herself playing with the thick curls on Jesse’s body, even as they are wet and rather limp now, and Hana smiles when she thinks she catches a blush on Jesse’s face at the little action.

“We should go back quick.” Hana says. “I don’t wanna get cold.”

Jesse hums and wraps the blanket around herself, grabs her dirty clothes, and Hana does the same. It’s sadly cold in their base, what with the heat outside and the fact that the headquarters will boil up like water if there isn’t any sort of conditioning, and Hana shivers and Jesse trembles as well.

It’s almost a relief to be back in their rooms, where they can dress quickly and rub their hair with their towels. Jesse’s hair always looks like a mess so she looks no different than usual when she lets her towel drop but Hana looks at the mirror in irritation when she sees her perfect, impeccable hair ruined.

“You pull off that messy hair look off pretty well, junebug.” Jesse says, one of her arms draping around Hana’s shoulder, and she leans back against her broad chest. 

She tilts her head. “I prefer it straight. The clean to your messy, and all that.” she gets a smack on the ass for that and Hana jolts and snorts. A mark is definitely gonna appear on her ass and she’s going to be sore trying to sit down and Jesse just looks at her smugly.

Jesse looks like a cat and Hana stands on the tips of her toes to flick her cheek. “You wanna go back to bed?” Hana asks after a bit.

“Our breaths gonna reek ta shit, Hana.” Jesse says. “At least brush your teeth first.” Hana sticks her tongue out at her and then proceeds to jump on the bed, where she splays out and snuggles deeper into the bed. “C’moooon Hana, you’re usually the clean one! I don’t wanna be the one to have to remind you your breath’s gonna stink!”

“Just lie down with me a bit.” Hana says softly and reaches out to Jesse, and the gunslinger relents and makes her way over to her so that they can curl into each other. “We’ll be responsible later. Just… let me line down for a bit. You’re gonna be gone tomorrow, and I’m gonna be restless for a long while. Lie with me?”

Jesse leans forward, lets her lips brush chastely against her forehead before she wraps her arms around Hana and pushes her into her large embrace. It feels suffocating to be pressed this much against Jesse, but Hana finds some comfort in that.

“I love ya, my sweet honeysuckling honeybee bumblebee junebug honeybug--”

“I will castrate you.”

“... sorry.”

 

 

 

“... hey, do you know what you smell like right now, Jesse?”

“Like an air freshener's fart?”

“You’re weird.”

“Sure. What do I smell like?”

“You smell like onions.”

Jesse looks at her with an eyebrow raised. “Onions?” she shakes her head and pinches her nose. “Yup. Sure. I just showered!”

“You still smell like onions.” then, she presses at Jesse’s face. “What do I smell like?”

Even though Jesse gives her an incredulous look, she humours Hana and pushes her hand away and scrunches her nose up before she answers, “ya smell like roses.”

“Good. I should always smell good.”

“... freakin’ onions.” Jesse sighs and closes her eyes, letting herself relax and doze off, and Hana decides to watch her while her thoughts drift off elsewhere.

Honestly, she doesn’t know what she’s going to do in the week that she’s not allowed to do any training. Perhaps she can start a week long stream for her fans? The internet here should be strong enough for some very simple, non-intensive game.

When she focuses on reality again and takes in Jesse’s relaxed face, Hana can’t help but think about how very peaceful she looks. They’ll both probably fall asleep together and then wake up later in the day with not a lot of time to spend together while Jesse is going to be away for a month or more, but any time counts.

With that, Hana lets her eyes slip shut and falls asleep again in this lazy late morning.


End file.
